Prison Life: Varrick x Zhu Li mini series
by TheKarin
Summary: A series of mini fics starring Varrick and Zhu Li. Stories will range from serious to playful to smutty. Rating will be changed to M once the smut hits. Because that's my thing. Please enjoy!
1. Ch1 Nightmares

**In honor of Varrick and Zhu Li returning I felt like writing a little something. It will likely turn into more, as I slowly but surely brush off the cobwebs of my absence in order to get back into writing. Bare with me because these are likely going to be garbo. And likely smutty. Because if you know me and you know the shit I wrote a couple years ago(lots of lin and bumi) then you know. YOU KNOW. Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>Sitting quietly at the dimly lit desk, Zhu Li leaned in to scribble another note into the last page of her notes. It was well passed midnight, but she had decided to stay up a big longer to go over the ideas Varrick had been throwing around that day. It needed to be neat and tidy if the research team was going to make any sense of the jumbled mess that was Varrick's creative mind. A proud smirk curled at the corner of her mouth. It took a while to get the ideas out, but once they had them written down…<p>

Zhu Li lifted her head to pass her gaze over the wall of bars that kept them locked up. The bars themselves looked rather ominous, but the rest of their jail cell was quite homely. Furnished with tables and chairs, a couch, decent lighting, and the most comfortable of beds that Republic City had to offer. If one was going to spend their days in jail, this was definitely the way to do it. All thanks to that brilliant madman, currently curled up in that big four-poster. Thrashing from one side to the other with a soft groan that sparked Zhu Li's worry immediately.

Lifting up from the chair, she quietly made her way across the cell and to Varrick's side, where he once again rolled and fisted a hand into his pillow. The bed was large enough to fit two people and at the moment, Zhu Li's side was tidy and untouched. She didn't have a problem sleeping with her boss, in a manner of speaking, he was nothing if not polite. Besides…

"No…" Varrick whispered helplessly, the sweat on his brow causing his hair to stick to him. Zhu Li's eyebrows drew together as she watched him struggle through an apparent nightmare, the pain on his face tugging at something within her. She knew this dream. Knew what her boss struggled with when the darkness coated him like a second skin. With a softened expression, she reached out to brush Varrick's forehead, shifting his sweat-dampened hair to the side. At the touch of her fingers, his body jolted as if she had struck him. Prompting her to rest that hand firmly on his shoulder as he began to writhe. "Stop… stop!" he whispered, brow tightening.

Zhu Li's heart felt sad as she watched him struggle through his nightmares. Of the times before his flashy, wealthy life. When he didn't even have two coins to rub together. Though she hadn't been with him at the time, she knew all too well how Varrick had struggled. Sleeping on the streets, fighting for the smallest scraps of food. And ultimately losing those fights against the benders he ran into. With no money and no bending, he was utterly helpless, the lowest wrung of society. It was a miracle he even survived. But the hardships he had endured gave him all the motivation he needed to make something of himself. All he needed was a little boost, and a chance meeting with Zhu Li herself. She could still recall the first time she ran into that charming conman, hope in his eyes and a smile that could melt the most frozen of hearts. He had been nothing, but with his will and Zhu Li's belief in him, he had become something.

"Rgh.." Varrick's groan snapped Zhu Li out of her thoughts, the poor bastard struggling against her hold and the demons in his mind. She'd never let him relive those days. A silent determination to remain at his side so that he could never feel hopeless again. As one hand continue to press Varrick into the rumpled sheets of their bed, her free hand rose to the side of his face. Placing her palm against cheek as she whispered softly to him. Unintelligible words to calm and ease that fragile mind. He fought against her touch for a moment, turning his head into her in efforts to nudge that hand away. But she remained, stroking over the heated flesh and leaning forward until her lips could brush his forehead. That seemed to do the trick.

As his body stopped thrashing, his brow began to soften. Zhu Li's ran her fingers over his forehead one more time before reaching up to remove her glasses, placing them on the bedside table. She eased into bed beside him, and sensing her body near, Varrick turned towards her. Zhu Li's arms eased forward to envelope him and he instinctively curled into her. Head tucking down into her neck and arms possessively wrapping around her middle. One of her hands dug into the back of his head, fingertips rubbing into his scalp until they both settled into each other, muscles relaxed. Feeling that he was at ease again, she smiled and closed her eyes. Lifting her free hand from around him to bend the tiniest tendril of water to snuff out the light.

~end~

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, bros. Until next time.~<em>


	2. Ch2 Brainstorming

**Title** : Prison Life chapter 2: Brainstorming  
><strong>Series<strong> : Legend of Korra  
><strong>Characters<strong> : Varrick, Zhu Li, prison guard  
><strong>Paring<strong> : Zhurrick, Varrick x Zhu Li  
><strong>Rating<strong> : MA  
><strong>Description<strong> : Varrick is doing a little brainstorming for new invention ideas. With Zhu Li's help of course. Got to get that blood flowing...

* * *

><p>The sound of flesh smacking against flesh faintly overpowered the quiet squeaking of a bed. Gripping the smooth hips beneath him a little tighter, Varrick drilled himself into his assisstant just a little faster to minimize that lewd sound of their bed creaking. It was really distracting, afterall. And he needed to focus. Not so much on the way Zhu Li's breasts were bouncing underneath his movements, or the way that she would cry out breathlessly each time he moved just so, they had work to do. The pad of paper and pencil in her hands was evidence of that.<p>

Varrick shook his head a little to focus, even as his hips continued to pump forward steadily. This brainstorming technique was a little different than the first, but it often proved to be more fruitful than hanging upside down. Plus it certainly felt better, he had to admit, enjoying the way Zhu Li's body was so tight and trembling around his onslaught of thrusts. Her face was flushed so prettily, lips slightly parted so she could gasp for air and keep herself from flying apart. It was..what was the word? Sexy. His assistant was incredibly sexy like this. But no he couldn't stare at her like that! He needed to make use of all this bloodflow for some good ideas!

"Wait, I've got it!" He huffed breathlessly as he pounded into Zhu Li. She lifted her head a little, where she had been writhing in pleasure against the pillow, and lifted that pad of paper in her hands, ready to take down his thoughts. It was tough to write while her body was jerking around like that, but she had grown so used to this...technique that her handwriting was legible enough to be of use to them later. As Varrick rambled on about one idea after another, Zhu Li quickly wrote it down. Often times needing to stop when Varrick became too excited and drilled himself into her at a pace that even his stoic little helper couldn't handle. He really liked the way she arched her back and held still while he pumped into her, holding her breath so that her voice couldn't overpower his. He could tell she wanted to cry out, moan or scream, but she always kept quiet. He admired that control. And prided himself on eventually getting her to let loose. When the time came for it.

This went on for minutes more, Varrick occasionally slowing down to make sure that they got everything written, and also to be sure that he hadn't fired his cannon before it was time to attack, so to speak. His body was covered in sweat and the both of them looked a hot mess of writhing, undulating bodies. Once again the business man was distracted by his assistant. More specifically, those dusky nipples that she was tantalizing him with, perky and jumping before his face with each thrust of his hips. They were darker than his own skin, little chocolate nipples that he had grown to enjoy staring at quite a bit during this odd relationship of theirs. Most fairskinned girls had a bit of pinkness in this area, but Zhu Li was from the watertribe. He didn't know her parents, but if he had he would've thanked them for giving their daughter such pretty little chocolate nipples like those. He couldn't help himself when he leaned down and ground his cock into her, his tongue slicking over one of those dark tips that sent Zu Li's body shuddering strongly. She sounded startled, but that just made him want to lick her all the more. Another swipe of his tongue and she cried out. When he closed his lips around the stiff nub, Zhu Li's hands left her paper all together, firmly gripping the back of his head while her insides trembled around him.

"V-Varrick.." Her soft voice was music to his ears, a rare treat. He found himself smiling softly.

"I just love kissing these. Like sweet little Zhu Li chocolates." He murmured softly aganst her warm breast. When an idea sparked the back of his head, he lifted up to stare at her chest, hips still grinding slowly. Now how is that for an idea? Little chocolates that fit in your mouth so right they're like a kiss. Little chocolate Kisses. Wasn't that a cute name? Well, better than Zhu Li's Nipples, that was for sure. He was sure she wouldn't have allowed that one bit. And if there were strangers out there sucking on something called Zhu Li's Nipples, he didn't know what he'd do. That was his assistant! Kisses was a safer name. He'd have to tell Zhu Li about it later. But it was growing increasingly obvious that he lost his desire to talk by the way his pretty little assistant was writhing on the thickness of his cock as if she had lost control of her body. A steady pulse was squeezing him as he stirred himself into her, and he could tell from years of practice that she needed to reach that blissful peak before she lost her mind. Seeing her face contorted with so much need was the biggest stroke to his ego. He could never deny her.

"Don't worry, Sweet Li, I've got you." He eased her frustrations with a little kiss, reluctantly leaving her delicious nipples in favour of nibbling on that panting mouth. As his hands left her hips, he found better leverage holding onto her shoulders from underneath so he could begin to pound into her again. Swift, sure thrusts that stabbed at all the right spots inside Zhu Li to made her mad with pleasure. As she began to squeal and writhe, he relished the way her body was clutching at him and drilled his cock a little faster into her. And when she finally lost it, her startled moan always send shivers of delight down his spine. She was squealing and squirming against him, but he never stopped. Needing to keep pumping into her shuddering body to relish the feeling of her twitching spasms to the fullest. Pride and satisfaction warred within him, and soon enough he couldn't handle it any longer. A quick jerk of his hips and a blinding light shocked through his entire brain, stilling him. He groaned as his whole body shuddered, faintly aware that Zhu Li's arms were around him, easing him into bliss with loving strokes of her hands up and down his back, keeping him grounded even as he touched heaven. As his body emptied into his assistant, he found himself collapsing against her. Their bodies heaving to refill their lungs with air. As he felt a hand soothingly stroking his hair, he relaxed and found himself falling into a comfortable oblivion in his assistant's arms.

* * *

><p>Waking up some time later, Varrick realized he was on his side, one arm supporting Zhu Li's head and the other resting limply against her side. He then noticed that she was awake as well, looking dreamy and beautiful as she struggled to focus on waking up fully. He didn't often give himself time to enjoy his assistant's looks, but he could never deny that she was the prettiest just after waking up. He stole a fleeting kiss against her lips before she had the ability to decline. Not that she would.<p>

"Good haul, Zhu Li. I think we got some pretty good ideas rolling, don't you?" He didn't wait for her answer, knowing their wouldn't be one. Instead their bodies remained snug against one another as they enjoyed a moment of peace together. At least until a startled guard sputtered and ran to the bars of their cell.

"Hey! You guys can't do..._that_ here! Separate yourself right now, this is against policy!" He sounded horribly embarrassed, but Varrick only rolled his eyes lazily.

"Oh yeah? Where in the books does it say that two criminals can't enjoy in some morning cuddling?" He challenged cockily, making sure Zhu Li couldn't pull from his arms as her own embarrassment got the better of her. The guard continued to stammer and babble angrily, having no real answer.

"You know _damn well_ you two aren't cuddling!" He banged a fist into the bars, but they were too far away to reach. Varrick grinned down at his flustered assistant and rolled over ontop of her, relishing that startled squeak she uttered.

"Not anymore we're not. Zhu Li, do the thing!" he commanded just before he lowered his head to Zhu Li's exposed chest, feasting on those tasty nipples of hers just as she squealed and yanked the blanket up over both of their heads for him. Trapping them both in. The guard was left dumbfounded, staring in horror as the bed began to creak and soft, feminine gasps began to ring out clear as day in his ears. As his face burst with redness, he quickly ran out and slammed the door behind him to give the incarcerated couple some time alone.

-end-


End file.
